


She’s a lost girl

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Series: Lost girl series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BAMF Jughead Jones, Bartender!Toni, Betty Cooper is a princess, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Serpent King Jughead, South Side Serpents - Freeform, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform, choni, possessive!jughead, protective!jughead, south side serpent Betty Cooper, sweet!betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: Betty Cooper has never known happiness, she has only ever known doors being slammed in her face, and screaming voices in her ears.So she ran, and subsequently ran into the arms of a well known south side serpent Jughead Jones





	1. Chapter 1

She ran, she ran until her feet were bleeding in her pale pink ballet flats. That house it was a nightmare, every night she would claw at the door till her fingers bled, until she passed out, finger nails cracking and her heart slowing. 

That was the only time Betty Cooper had ever felt peace. In the morning it started all over again, the nagging of her mother and the smiles of her father as if they hadn’t screamed and locked her up all night. 

She would wipe her eyes and apply the little makeup that she owned pulling on the ponytail as tight as she could to feel the pulling of the hair on her scalp, in fact letting her know she wasn’t dreaming.

That’s the way it would go, every morning and every night until she had finally had enough. 

She ran all the way through town at four in the morning, She ran all the way to the bus stop and then past it. She didn’t stop running till she reached the woods, she was out there for a good twenty four hours. That was until it began to rain and she knew she needed to find shelter somewhere. So once again she began to run, in the mud. Something that Betty Cooper never thought she would be doing. 

She did reach the end of the woods and believe it or not, she was still in Riverdale, however not the Riverdale she knew, in fact she had never seen this side before. It was old and worn, there was graffiti on just about every surface. It was about six at night when she first stepped foot on the south side. For a moment it was like the world stopped for her. Things were different here, no one would know who she was here, she was utterly alone and for the first time that didn’t scare her.

So she walked, she was calm, even though she was in the rain, which for her explained why no one was outside, but as she continued through the seemed to be abandoned town she realized exactly where all the people were. 

She stopped, in front of a gravel parking lot. Looking at the long line of motorcycles and the wide variety of cars and then looking up at the sign.

“The Whyte Wyrm” 

She turned her head looking at it with a hum, “bad grammar, but sure.” She mumbled to herself.

She took not so steady steps as she opened the double doors and walked inside, She couldn’t hear a thing aside from laughing and music. Needless to say she was not in her own element. 

She was unsure of what to do, she looked around the room gazing at almost anything she could to not pay attention to the eyes beginning to gather on her. 

It came to her attention now that she was probably dripping wet and covered in mud.

She cautiously walked herself up to the bar, with a small smile she looked at her hands, that were already balled up into fists. 

She sat herself down on the stool in front of a girl with a unique kind of beauty, her hair was brown with streaks of pink, she had a smile that seemed to welcome everyone. She grabbed the towel over her shoulder wiping down the counter and handing Betty a warm tea. 

“ I made it the second you walked in.” She spoke hurriedly as she picked up the glasses one by one.

Betty took the mug sipping a tiny bit, even though it was too hot and she knew it would burn. 

“So, I know just about everyone on the south side and I’ve never seen you.” 

She spoke as she turned around, she gave Betty a smile looking her up and down.

“ Yeah I’m not from here, I just came in from the rain.” She spoke lightly, almost inaudible from the music.

Toni looked around the room and then back at Betty,“I’m not sure this is the place you want to be, hun.” 

Betty shook her head and looked down at the tea in her hands. 

“ Anywhere is better than where I came from.” 

She looked up at the bartender for a second then back down at the tea. 

“Plus, if everyone here is as nice as you, I think I’ll be okay for a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

Betty sat at that stool for a good hour, She sipped the scalding hot tea every couple of minutes and listened to the girl- Who’s name she just happened to be informed was Toni.

Looking at her though, she knew the name suited her. It was unique with its spelling just as she was unique with everything else. 

“You gonna tell me your name Blondie?” 

The voice, who was already getting familiar to her was Toni, it caught her off guard however that someone wanted to know something about her, even something as mundane as her name. 

“Betty.”

She didn’t bother to add more to the sentence than necessary.

She paused for a second, thinking about the most logical thing to say next. 

It’s then she realizes, she has no clothes, basically no money, and nowhere to call home. In other words she was screwed. 

She knew she couldn’t sit there at the bar forever, and she was at least semi- dry from being inside for an hour. 

“I should be on my way, but thank you for the tea.” She mumbled out, dropping the only three dollars she had to her name on the bar and quickly made her way out of the bar.

When she walked outside she was blinded by the brightest of lights in her eyes. She moved her hands to cover her eyes as she continued to walk only to get knocked over by a hard body.

Betty landed on the wet ground and could already feel the gravel digging into her hands. 

“Fucking watch it.” 

The tone was dark and sounded kind of bitter, and to be honest it scared Betty, to her very core.

When she looked up at the man and she knew he could see the fear in her eyes, it was a quick flash that she saw in his, that let her know she didn’t need to be as scared as she was.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t see through the lights.” 

She spoke as she pushed herself up from the ground and attempted to straighten out her damp sweater. 

For the first time she didn’t look prim and proper and she didn’t know if it bothered her or if she felt free. 

“Jesus Christ, you look terrible, did you get caught in a tsunami?” 

It was a joke of course but it hit Betty, like a pang in the heart, she wasn’t beautiful. She never thought she was but she always tried. She was sure however if she looked in a mirror she would see a train wreck in front of her. 

“No, I-uh ran through the woods.” She mumbled looking anywhere but into his eyes.

“So your a run away.” 

The guy was questioning her as if he already knew the answer.

“No I’m just me.” She whispered, shrugging both of her shoulders, skiddish and ready to run.

“Look come inside, I’ll get you some fresh clothes, you look like you’re gonna keel over.” 

The man escorted her back into the bar quickly and when she could really see him in the light she gave him a smile.

He truly was handsome, he had the purest of blue eyes that when she looked at him seemed soft, even under the steel exterior he makes. 

He ushered her back to the bar where he sat her on the same stool as before. 

He gave Toni a smile as he leaned himself against the counter “Toni do you have any extra clothes?” 

He spoke, his tone almost warm. 

“Yeah I do, thanks for bringing her back in Jug, I was about to myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Jughead!! Enjoy and please do leave comments and kudos !


	3. September morn’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a friend, and get a smile..

The top that Toni had given her wasn’t as bad as she suspected it would be, it was a crop top, much to Betty’s dismay, however it was also a flannel and it was very warm, warm enough to stop her shaking.

It was paired with loose and baggy wash out jeans that Betty felt surprisingly comfortable in. She was still wearing her flats, because Toni didn’t have any extra shoes hidden In the back of the bar. 

Betty walked out timidly from the bathroom door after changing, it wasn’t what she was used to. There were no pastel sweaters and button up cardigans.

“Wow Betty, you look like you belong on the southside, I might’ve thought you were born here if it weren’t for the ponytail.”

Toni had made a few comments on her appearance before she had changed and now she looked kind of proud.

The man who had brought Betty back to the bar had walked away once he had been satisfied that Betty was going to be warm and comfortable.

“Yeah, I’m sorry to be stealing your clothes Toni.” 

Betty gave her a nervous glance as she stood there uncomfortably looking around at all the men and women among the tables and chairs. 

Her eyes land curiously on the man who had in some ways come to her rescue.

“Who is he?” 

Betty gave her a glance and turned her head towards the stranger. 

“Oh, that’s Jughead, he doesn’t take too kindly to strangers.” She paused looking up from the counter. 

“I guess he saw something special in you, Blondie.”

Betty shrugged turning towards Toni and giving her a kind smile, “Do you think I should go thank him?”

Toni looked at her, as if she had two heads and then shook her own with a small laugh, “ You can try, but he’ll probably tell you to go away.”

So she did, Betty hopped right off the stool, and walked straight over to this man this ‘jughead’ whoever he was. 

She stood on her toes just to poke him on the shoulder and as he turned around, she could see the curiosity on his face. 

“ I’d like to say thank you.” She looked him in the eyes, even though she could tell all the rooms eyes were on her. 

“Your welcome Betty.” He paused, his eyes were staring at some unknown subject behind her, until his eyes finally met hers. He did something no one expected him to do. He smiled.

He smiled at her, and when she looked at his eyes, really looked at them she could see a light there that hadn’t existed before. It was as if her simple act of respect and kindness gave him some sort of relief.

“Toni can take care of you for now.” 

With that the small flash of light was gone and she was dismissed. 

———

Betty sat herself down next to another man at the bar, she had a small smile on her face and she had a good feeling in her stomach about this place, and just a couple butterflies in her stomach from her savior, Jughead.

“So you made him smile.” 

She didn’t recognize the voice but she could hear it from beside her.

“ I suppose I did.” She spoke and it was soft, but with a tinge of accomplishment.

“ I’m Sweetpea, and you are?”

“Betty, Just Betty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Betty was wearing- https://goo.gl/images/ZPfXpz


	4. Red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty finds a new place to stay and a character that we desperately needed has been introduced!!

The clicking of heels were heard throughout the bar at around midnight. When Betty did look up from her third cup of tea she saw someone who’s beauty rivaled magazine cover models.

She had bright red hair that hung down to her hip, a red leather jacket much like the ones all over the bar. Her lips were stained red and she had a smile on her face like she knew she already owned the room. 

Betty looked towards Toni about to question the appearance of this girl who seemed more out of place than Betty did, but was caught off guard to see Toni smiling like an idiot.

The red haired girl took of her jacket and placed it on the counter, she walked around wrapping her arms around Toni as if she hadn’t seen her in ages. 

When they separated the red head looked towards Betty and then towards Toni with a confused expression. With that Toni jumped in-

“This is Betty, She’s gonna be staying with us for a while.”

Toni looked at the other girl nervously, waiting for a response.

“She is?” The other girl responded quickly, “and we made this decision when?”

Toni looked down, and then across the room.

“We didn’t, the boss did.” 

With that all the fight left the red heads body and she seemed to lose the tension.

“In that case Betty, I’m Cheryl Blossom.” She held out her hand, Betty took it trying not to be rude but was continually being put off guard by the Cheryl’s our going and fowardness.

“Tee-Tee, I’ve come to take you home, and I suppose now Betty aswell.” She spoke quickly before walking her way around the bar and picking her jacket back up.

“au revoir, all!” She chirped to all the men and women and sauntered out the door, Betty and Toni trailing behind her.

——-

The car ride wasn’t long it was over a bridge and to greendale where they rode to a more woodland area coming upon a large gate. Cheryl presses the gates button and the car continued forward. 

When Betty stepped out of the red convertible, she flinched feeling her feet once again ache, but she could hardly focus on the place. Looking at Toni she never thought she would live here, but the house was huge- House? More like mansion.

It was gothic-Esque but beautiful, it seemed to resemble Cheryl’s personality, it was elegant, but a lot like a rose was beautiful it also had it thorns. 

The chestnut double doors swung open by the hands of a woman she obviously didn’t recognize, but Cheryl and Toni seemed to have a fondness towards her. Betty gave the older woman a smile and continued through the halls following after the other women.

The halls had massive windows the covered the majority of the walls. The curtains were a beautiful crushed velvet red that in her darkest thoughts she believed resembled blood.

She didn’t get much of a tour as she was led upstairs to the spare bedroom. 

“Betty, I suppose this is your room now.” Cheryl spoke breaking the silence that had gone on for a good thirty minutes as they walked throughout the house.

“Thank you guys, this means a lot to me.” Betty gave them a kind hearted smile as she stepped inside and looked around. The room was bigger than she had ever had before, there was a four poster bed with lavender curtains surrounding it, the walls had a dark floral pattern that should have made her feel uneasy but instead made her feel welcome.

“There are spare clothes in the chest over there,” Cheryl gives a point to the other side of the room.

“Good night Betty.” Toni spoke as the couple closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments I’ve been getting!! They have been so helpful and make me feel like I’m not in this alone! I hope you enjoyed this update I’m trying to write longer chapters but I write late at night and get way too tired!


	5. They still have those

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast and bonding ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all with love this & sorry I’ve been gone!

Betty Cooper woke up to Egyptian cotton sheets and silk pillows. A combination she didn’t think existed till this morning.

He bare feet touched the wooden floor, and even with the pain she still enjoyed the cold that cake with it. Needless to say it was refreshing. 

She walked quickly to the door and through the hall and down the elegant steps. She could hear whispers as she passed the parlor. 

People still had those?

She padded herself to what she presumed was the kitchen, she was correct of course, and there stood Toni and her girlfriend.

Betty stood in front of them, her feet uncomfortable on the cold marble floor.

“Morning, Blondie.” Toni chirped pouring herself some cereal that made Betty’s stomach growl on impulse.

Cheryl looked up from her own food, pancakes with strawberries instead of syrup. 

She smiled up at Betty pulling a chair out next to her, 

“Betty come sit, Jughead has taken a liking to you- which means your family.” 

She paused snapping her fingers hurriedly as a maid scurried to her side. 

“Get Betty something to eat, Martha” 

Toni then turned herself around to look at the older woman. 

“Please, Martha” 

She looked towards Cheryl with a shake of the head.

—- 

They sat at the breakfast bar for an elongated amount of time. Longer than she had ever spent breakfast with her family. 

It was odd to her how happy those two seemed together. 

The phones beside them let out a symphonic buzz, as if in sync or rehearsed they picked their phones up at the same time.

They walked into a separate room and their speaking was also inaudible.

They returned a few moments later, in almost matching jackets, however Cheryl’s was unsurprisingly red. 

“ Come come Betty, We’re taking you shopping.” 

Betty did in fact do a double take as she looked at them both. 

Toni was smiling in satisfaction as Cheryl had a smirk and a fabulous plan for a makeover specifically for Betty.


End file.
